Twilight Sparkle Wants a Belly Rub
by RoyalBardofCanterlot
Summary: Celestia was having a perfectly normal day until Twilight teleports into her chamber and requests a belly rub.


The day was slowly coming to an end, Celestia guiding the sun to its rest below the horizon. Her sister stood beside her, her horn glowing as she led the moon into the darkening sky. Celestia stayed for a few minutes to watch as Luna spread the stars, ordering and arranging them according to ancient patterns and celestial paths that the Gods had prepared for them long before creating the Sisters to defeat Discord. That, however, was a story for another day. Celestia nuzzled her sister when she was finished and Luna nuzzled back.

"Beautiful display as always, dearest sister."

"Thank you, Tia."

Celestia smiled. Luna had just recently started calling her according to her childhood nickname. A sign of normalcy returning. Today, in fact, had been an astonishingly normal day. She had met with the Donkeyan ambassador for tea. There had been no incidents and they had found an amicable solution to the problem of their western border. Co-governance and power sharing should put an end to the conflict in that region. There had been no major fights or name calling in Parliament and they had managed to pass a budget with a minimum amount of drama. Celestia banning the use of profanity might have contributed to the harmonious atmosphere. The word dictator might have gotten thrown around. Celestia didn't care. She had promised her subjects universal health care and Prince Blueblood was NOT going to syphon that money to build himself his own palace. After closing Parliament for the day she had had only had one petitioner, an artist who requested that she model for him. She'd accepted. Yes, today had been an astonishingly normal day.

She kept looking over her shoulder wondering when the inevitable crisis would strike. She bid Luna farewell and began to make her way to her personal chambers. She had a good book she'd recently gotten into. It was about a pony discovering the fabled race known as Hyumhans. Of course, there were many lost civilizations from Equestria's past from bushwollies to Giant Bees. Celestia found the subject fascinating since it was history so far back even she didn't remember it. She stepped into her personal chambers. They were warm and cozy with a red pillow in the center of the room and a fire crackling merrily in the hearth. A desk sat in the corner, strangely neglected. She hadn't heard word from Twilight in two weeks, not since that incident with her casting a mind control spell on the entire town because she thought she was late on a friendship report that didn't actually exist.

She hoped the dear filly didn't think she was mad at her, because she certainly wasn't. Sure she had sent her that book on magical ethics and assigned her a thirty-page essay on the importance of not misusing one's magic, but that wasn't a punishment. It was a refresher course that she apparently desperately needed and Twilight had a month to complete it. Still, even when she had the most strenuous of assignments Twilight always checked in with her weekly. Celestia had started to get worried. Maybe she just had nothing to write. That was probably it. Ponyville probably hadn't been devoured by giant tape worms. Probably.

She'd still send an exploratory team to make sure. One could never be too careful about these things.

She levitated her crown off, laying it on the desk. Next to go was her chest plate and finally her golden horse-shoes. Nopony except Luna and a few chamber maids ever saw her like this. To most Ponies she was the Sun Made Flesh and her golden regalia upheld that image. They needed that image of the serene and majestic ruler so that they felt assured and safe. Celestia, however, did not like wearing it a second past she needed to. It was very difficult to be dignified and serene all the time. There were times when she just got tired of it. After reading for a bit she had a date with a box of chocolates and a hot bath. She curled up on her pillow, relishing the soft velvet as it rubbed against her fur. She drew her book to her with her magic and began to read. The pony adventurer Pathwalker had just journeyed with his Hyumahn companions to the citadel of the Bee Empress where they would face her imperial armies. Pathwalker seemed to be falling in love with Molly, but Celestia was hoping that he would fall for the beautiful and mysterious Mitsiko a hyumahn he'd met in book three. She was a dancer and a former slave and there was just so much chemistry between them! She had even written fanfiction about the pairing. Still, she was on book four of the series and Mitsiko hadn't made an appearance since being kidnapped by wild _kitsune. _Pathwalker had vowed to find her though.

A pop let her know that someone had just teleported into her room. She froze.

_I knew this day was going too well._

She laid down the book and slowly turned around. Twilight was standing in front of her. Her mane was a frazzled mess. Her eyes were bloodshot. And the smell! Celestia reeled back from the offensive odors emanating from her most faithful student. Twilight was swaying from side to side, her eyes not focusing on anything in particular. The smell was rancid and bitter. And familiar. Twilight smelled like a whiskey distillery. She gave Celestia a lopsided smile.

"Belly rub?" She asked.

Celestia blinked. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she opened them she was certain her drunk student wouldn't be in her personal chambers requesting a belly rub.

She opened her eyes.

A very drunk Twilight Sparkle was in her chambers requesting a belly rub.

She knew the day had been going far too well.

"How did you even get in here?" Celestia asked.

"I tele…tele…telamaported! Belly wub?" Twilight asked, still swaying.

"Twilight, you mean to tell me you teleported from Ponyville to Canterlot? While drunk?"  
"Uh-huh." She pushed out her lip and her eyes filled with tears. "No belly wub?"

"I…don't know if that'd be appropriate." She approached Twilight and wrapped a wing around her. "Twilight, are you alright?"  
"I wanna belly rub!" Twilight insisted. "Like when you usta love me."

"What? Twilight, I do love you." Celestia said, holding her tight with a wing. Celestia vaguely recalled rubbing Twilight's belly when she was a filly and upset about something. Twilight would laugh and giggle as Celestia ran her hoof over her tummy. Of course, Twilight was about seven when Celestia did that. She was now a full grown mare.

"Nopony loves me." Twilight moaned, leaning her head against her teacher's foreleg.

Celestia stroked her mane. "C'mon, you know that isn't true. Did you have a fight with one of your friends?"  
"None of'em helped me. W-when I told'em I was late they all laughed."  
"Are you talking about that friendship report two weeks ago?"

Twilight nodded as she began nuzzling Celestia's foreleg.

"I was drinking and I started thinking." She giggled. "That rhymed!"

"Twilight, your friends do care about you. They were going to take your punishment remember?"

"That's true." She looked up at her. "I still wanna belly rub."  
"I'll give you a belly rub if you promise to talk to your friends about this."  
"Promise." Twilight grinned up at her. "I can has belly rub?"

"Um, sure?"

Twilight flopped onto her back, her hoofs curled up and leaving her purple belly exposed. Celestia knelt beside her and began stroking Twilight's belly with a hoof. Twilight sighed in pleasure as Celestia rubbed circles on her tummy. She added a second hoof, stroking and caressing the unicorn's stomach.

"Am I a pretty pony?" Twilight drunkenly slurred.

"Yes, Twilight. You're a pretty pony." Celestia said continuing to run her hooves up and down, gently stroking the fur of Twilight's stomach. Twilight mewled and writhed in pleasure as Celestia continued the gentle caressing. Celestia grinned then began digging her hooves into Twilight's sides. Twilight squealed and giggled. Celestia eased up and merely stroked her sides with both hooves. Twilight smiled and rested her head on the soft carpeted floor. Twilight's gaze began to soften as Celestia kept up the gentle rubbing.

"You're a pretty princess." Twilight told her. She reared up and planted a soft peck on her teacher's lips. Celestia blushed and stopped the caressing.

"No more belly rubs?" Twilight asked, her lips trembling.

To prevent the tearful geyser that was about to erupt Celestia returned to slowly stroking the drunk purple pony's belly. She moved her hooves from the tip of her chest down to her lower stomach, rubbing her hooves into the purple fur which felt soft to the touch. Soon, she heard snoring. Twilight was fast asleep. Celestia wrapped a wing over her then got a hairbrush. She spent several minutes running the brush through Twilight's mane working out all the tangles before placing it back on the shelf. She used to brush Twilight's mane every night before the filly went to sleep.

…

Twilight opened her bleary eyes. Something white and feathery was covering her body. She recognized it as Celestia's wing. She then tried to figure out what she was doing beneath Celestia's wing. After finishing her magical ethics assignment she had started drinking. Everything after that was a blur. Her head was throbbing, but Celestia's wing sure was comfortable. She snuggled into it.

"Good morning, Twilight." The soft, melodious voice of Celestia greeted her.

"Princess? Why am I here?"  
"You teleported into my room and well…"  
"Well what?"  
"You asked me for a belly rub. Then you kissed me."

Heat flared on Twilight's cheeks. "Oh."  
"You seemed upset about something?"  
"It was that silly-er that assignment. It got me thinking too much."  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have given it to you. I told you I wasn't going to punish you, but it was basically a punishment."  
"No, don't apologize. I needed the refresher. I've been over-using my magic."

Celestia nuzzled the top of her head. "That's a very mature thing to realize."

Twilight leaned into the princess's side. "This is really comfortable. Can we stay like this for a while?"  
"For as long as you feel like it, Twilight."

"So, I kissed you?"  
"Yes."  
"And you rubbed my belly?"  
"Yes."

"That's it. I'm never drinking again."

"That would be most wise, Twilight."


End file.
